


Balanced

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short humorous ficlet about the nature of prophecy and the meaning of balance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balanced

Qui-Gon Jinn, Jedi Master, strode down the hall to the Council chamber, his Padawan learner, Obi-Wan Kenobi, trailing behind him.

"Slow down, Master. Your legs are longer than mine and I can't keep up." Obi-Wan complained.

Qui-Gon didn't even turn around. "Stop whining Padawan. A Jedi does not whine."

"Yes, Master. Whatever you say Master," muttered his student, Qui-Gon ignored him.

They reached the door to the chamber and were respectfully shown in. The Council were all present, as was young Skywalker. He stood in the middle of the circle looking lost and alone. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan bowed to the council.

"You sent for us Master Yoda?" asked the master.

"Hmm, yes Qui-Gon, sent for you I did. Ruled on the boys future we have, hmmm" Yoda rose from his chair and stepped towards the two Jedi and the boy. "Think he is the boy of the prophecy you do, hmm, that he will bring balance to the force?"   
Yoda paused before continuing. "Agree with you the Council regretfully does."

A small gesture from Yoda sent Qui-Gon's lightsaber flying out of it's normal position at his belt and into the powerful Jedi Master's hand. With one swift and surprisingly graceful movement he ignited the sword and swung it.

Anakin's head landed at the Qui-Gon's feet.

"B-but Master Yoda, the Prophecy ...." stammered Qui-Gon almost too shocked for words.

Yoda turned off the weapon and used the force to return it to its owner, "Hmmm, look up the meaning of 'balance' in a dictionary, you should. Many of us there are, only two of them. Seems like a bad idea, balance does, no? Meditate on that we think you will. Thank you for bringing child to our attention, the Council does. Most helpful you have been."

Before dismissing the shocked Master and his student Yoda turned to Obi-Wan, "Saw you we did young Obi-Wan. Gestures of triumph not fitting for a Jedi, they are. Restrain yourself in future you should, hmmm."

"Yes Master Yoda", shoulders slumped but still smirking a little, Obi-Wan followed his Master from the Council chamber.   
"Slow down Master, I can't keep up."


End file.
